Watching Gravity Falls
by Yuuri Tsuzuki
Summary: Dipper, Mabel, and the whole gang are brought together to watch and unravel the mysteries of Gravity Falls. They are brought by the daughter of their common enemy... Bill Cipher, to change the future. What will they think when they realize that Bill is not as evil as he seems? Ophelia is my OC, but everyone else belongs to Alex Hirsh.


Bringing Everyone Together

It was an not so average day at the Mystery Shack in Gravity Falls, Oregon. It was only yesterday that Dipper and Mabel realized that Gruncle Stanford was actually Stanley. This truth was a mind blowing for the pre-teen twins, unsure of how things will go from there. Now they discovered that Stan wasn't the bad guy that they believed he was, quite the opposite. They were happy that they had a new gruncle to hang around with, but they could sense the tension between Stan and Ford. It made them uneasy, like when you get the feeling that a fight is going to break out but not knowing when. But before things could be explained further, they were surrounded by a blue light and teleported to a different area. When the light cleared, they could see that it a room which resembles a movie theater. They also figured out that they weren't alone either. The other people who were present were Soos, Wendy, Candy, Grenda, Pacifica, McGugget, Waddles, Sherriff Blubs, Deputy Durland, and surprisingly Gideon. Before a conversation could break out, a woman's voice broke the uncomfortable silence. " I'm glad that all of you could make it her today. It's a real privilege to meet all of you". Looking to where the voice came from, there was a young woman, who seemed no older than 20, addressing everyone as if she knew them. She had her back towards everyone, but they could tell she was 5'9 and had long wavy blond hair. " Tell us who you are so we can arrest you for kidnapping, ma'am" Sherriff Blubs said, not liking this situation. Turning back to the crowd, they could see that she had the lightest blue eyes that could put they sky to shame. " I'm dreadfully sorry that I did this without any warning, but I had to.. for the sake of the world. If things do not change, your world will fall into ruin and chaos. I don't wish that fate upon anyone, so don't see this as kidnapping but see it as a preview to the future that needs to be changed for the better" the woman had said in a tone that meant she was dead serious. " Please tell us your name ma'am, maybe we can help you if you answer some questions we want to ask real quick" Ford said , hoping to appease this woman. " If I were to tell you my name, you would hate me like you do 'him'" she said adding a hateful emphasis on 'him'. " We just met you, how can we hate you?" Dipper asked the lady. " I am the daughter of someone who wishes for the mass destruction on your world" the woman said. " So what if you're related to a bad guy, that doesn't define who you are" Wendy said, attempting to make the woman feel better. " Alright, if I must. My name is Ophelia Cipher, the only living daughter of the dream demon Bill Cipher" the woman, now named Ophelia, had told the crowd, wishing she never said anything at all. " Wait a minute, Bill conceived a child?! How can this be? Of all the times I had spent with him, he had never mentioned he had a child and a daughter no less" Ford exclaimed. Ophelia, looked away ashamed that she even thought that this could work. This remark earned him a hit on the arm by Mabel, who had a look that stated ' apologize and mean it'. " I'm sorry for my outburst Miss, it's just that I can't image Bill having children. I'm also sorry if I offended you in anyway". " My father seems like a monster now, but once upon a time he was a very kind person/ demon anyway. But that is a discussion for another day, now we must start with the show. To put it briefly, this is a flashback to all the adventures Dipper and Mabel Pines have endured throughout their summer vacation in Gravity Falls" Ophelia said, her voice changing from remorseful to serious in a matter of seconds. Shock was an understatement to what Dipper and Mabel were thinking. This woman was related to the demon who terrorized them. It couldn't be true that such a kind and understanding person/demon could be the child of a demon who thrived on chaos. Gideon had these same thoughts too, except for the plot to get revenge on the Pines family. He didn't understand why there were 2 of Stanford but he figured he could use what ever knowledge he could get to destroy them. Not to mention the daughter of Bill Cipher was here for him to take advantage of. If he could hold her as a hostage, Bill would have to do what he wanted if she was to be spared. But that would have to be for another day, a day where he learned of her deepest secrets and of her deepest fears. **A/N : I haven't decided what parings I should do so , so leave some suggestions in the comment section. But please, NO Pine-Cest! That is the only paring I will not write about. Other than that, see you next time, my dear readers.**


End file.
